parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom and Jaune Tom The Rescue Rangers (Season 1)
Season 1 is the first season of ''Tom and Jaune Tom The Rescue Rangers'' planned to be made by Chris1701. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Chip - Tom Sawyer (Tom Sawyer) *Dale - Jaune Tom (Gay Purr-ee) *Gadget Hackwrench - Becky Thatcher (Tom Sawyer) *Monterey Jack - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Zipper - Himself *Fat Cat - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Mepps - Don Karnage (TaleSpin) *Snout - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Wart - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Mole - Warp Darkmatter (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Professor Nimnul - Himself *Jolly Roger - Meowrice (Gay Purr-ee) *Ar'vey - Butch the Cat (Tom and Jerry) *Billy the Squid - Himself *Young Ned - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) *Mandy - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Spunky - Squeaky (Krypto the Superdog) *DTZ - Buzzie (The Jungle Book) *Bric - Flaps (The Jungle Book) *Brac - Ziggy (With Dizzie as Extra) (The Jungle Book) *Flash the Wonderdog - Himself *Head Kiwi - Himself *Pepto Gizmo - Himself *Tammy - Herself *Bink - Herself *McDuff - Himself *Roger - Himself *Lord Howie - Himself *Queenie - Herself *Mr. Dumpty - Sykes (Oliver and Company) *Nog - Jasper (With Horace as Extra) (101 Dalmatians) *Cruiser and Bruiser - Ferdinand (Tom and Jerry the Movie) and Muttley *Mother Booby - Winifred (The Jungle Book) *Baby Booby - Hathi Jr. (The Jungle Book) *Officer Kirby - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) *Officer Muldoon - Brock (Pokemon) *Vonda Clutchcoin - Anne Marie (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Elmer - Himself *Jimmy - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Humphrey the Bear - Little John (Robin Hood) *Jeremy - Michael Darling (Peter Pan) *Jeremy's Mom - Mary Darling (Peter Pan) *Hubert - George Darling (Peter Pan) *Louie the Mountain Lion - Dragon (The Secret of NIMH) *Cheddarhead Charlie - Tiger (An American Tail) *Camembert Katie - Miss Kitty (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) Episodes: # Piratsy Under the Seas # Catteries Not Included # Jaune Tom Beside Himself # Flash the Wonder Dog # Out to Launch # Kiwi's Big Adventure # Adventures in Squirrelsitting # Pound of the Baskervilles # Risky Beesnus # Three Men and an Elephant # The Carpetsnaggers # Bearing Up Baby # Parental Discretion Retired Gallery: Tom sawyer the cat.jpg|Tom Sawyer as Chip Jaune-Tom.jpg|Jaune Tom as Dale Becky Thatcher.jpg|Becky as Gadget Hackwrench Please, Tom.jpeg|Tom as Monterey Jack Zipper-0.jpg|Zipper as Himself Captain Hook (Peter Pan).jpg|Captain Hook as Fat Cat DonKarnage1.jpg|Don Karnage as Mepps GMDratiganGrins a.jpg|Ratigan as Snout Hopper.jpg|Hopper as Wart Warp.png|Warp Darkmatter as Mole Professor Norton Nimnul.jpg|Professor Nimnul as Himself Meowrice-0.jpg|Meowrice as Jolly Roger Butch (Tom & Jerry).jpg|Butch as Ar'vey Billy the Squid.jpg|Billy the Squid as Himself Scat Cat.jpg|Scat Cat as Young Ned Dexter's Dad.jpg|Dexter's Dad as Sergeant Spinelli Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-6233.jpg|Alice as Mandy Krypto Streuner wird unsichtbar.avi 000567279.jpg|Squeaky as Spunky Buzzie-0.jpg|Buzzie as DTZ Flaps-0.jpg|Flaps as Bric Ziggy-0.jpg|Ziggy as Brac Dizzie.jpg|Dizzie as Extra (Brac) Flash.jpg|Flash the Wonder Dog as Himself Conrad.jpg|Conrad Cockatoo as Himself Peter Pan in Peter Pan.jpg|Peter Pan as Roger Houston Wendy Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Wendy Darling as Joy Rider John Darling-0.jpg|John Darling as Buzz Airfield Head Kiwi.jpg|Head Kiwi as Himself Pepto Gizmo.jpg|Pepto Gizmo as Himself Tammy-0.jpg|Tammy as Herself Bink the Squirrel.jpg|Bink as Herself Tammys-mom027.jpg|Mother Squirrel as Herself McDuff.png|MacDuff as Himself Roger.png|Roger as Himself Lord Howie.png|Lord Howie as Himself Sheriff-0.jpg|Sheriff as Himself Queenie.jpg|Queenie as Herself Sykes.jpg|Sykes as Mr. Dumpty Jasper and Horace.jpg|Jasper (with Horace) as Nog Ferdinand-0.jpg|Ferdinand as Cruiser Elmer.jpg|Elmer as Himself Christopher Robin in Pooh's Grand Adventure The Search for Christopher Robin.jpg|Christopher Robin as Jimmy Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-359.jpg|Little John as Humphrey the Bear Michael Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Michael Darling as Jeremy Mary Darling with teddy bear.png|Mary Darling as Jeremy's Mom Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-8606.jpg|George Darling as Hubert Dragon-0.png|Dragon as Louie the Mountain Lion Anamericantailfievelandtiger.jpg|Tiger as Cheddarhead Charlie char_17028.jpg|Miss Kitty as Camembert Katie Category:Chris1701 Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Seasons Category:Seasons